Les clochettes retentissent mon ange
by depressphoenix
Summary: Song fic. 17jours avant noel Draco laisse Harry, celuici déséspéré commence à écrire une lettre à son bien aimé qu'il va lui envoyer la veille de noel, en éspérant que des clochettes commencent à sonner toutes seules.


Pensées d'un désespéré :

_  
E adesso andate via, **Et maintenant partez**  
Voglio restare solo con la malinconia, **Je veux rester seul avec la mélancolie**  
Volare nel suo cielo, **Voler dans son ciel**  
Non chiesi mai chi eri, **Je n'ai jamais demander qui tu étais**  
Perchè scegliesti me? **Pourquoi tu avais choisis moi?**  
Me che fino a ieri, **Moi qui jusqu'à hier**  
Credevo fossi un re. **Croyais être un roi**.  
_

On est le 15décembre et ça fait maintenant une semaine qu'il ma quitté. L'amour de ma vie m'a quitté, une semaine que je reste enfermé dans mon appart au centre de Londres, une semaine que je ne parle aux gens que pour leurs dire, de me laisser en paix, me laisser tomber doucement dans le désespoir le plus infini…

Et ouais, qui l'aurait jamais crut, le célèbre Potter, le survivant, le sauveur du monde magique, soit K.O. Non pas à cause d'une troupe de Mangemorts les plus cruels, non pas à cause de l'ex Lord Noir le plus célèbre, mais, à cause d'un ange…

Oui, un ange qui avait tout fait pour lui, qui s'était mit contre sa propre famille pour lui, un ange qui l'avait choisit, **lui**, parmi tant d'autres personnes qui auraient tout donner pour être à sa place. Un ange qui l'avait fait sentir l'homme plus heureux de la planète, qui pouvait le faire marcher trois mètres au-dessus du ciel, qui avait tout partager avec lui. Et lui comme un con avait tout gâcher, et son ange, son ange s'est envolé.

Mais mon ange, maintenant je vais écrire pour toi.

_Perdere l'amore, **Perdre l'amour**  
Quando si fa sera**, Quand le soir arrive**  
Quando tra i capelli un po' d'argento li colora**, Quand dans les cheveux un peu d'argent les colore  
**Rischi di impazzire, **Tu risques de devenir fou**  
Puo' scoppiarti il cuore, **Le coeur peu t'exploser**  
Perdere una donna**, Perdre une femme**  
E avere voglia di morire. **Et avoir envi de mourir**._

Je me rappel encore de quand mon ange m'a choisit, de quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, au bord d'un lac, de comment la lune avec sa fraîche lumière créait des reflets argentés dans ses cheveux, de comment ses yeux gris orage pétillaient de bonheur grâce a moi, et de comment ses lèvre d'habitude fines s'étaient gonflés après notre doux baiser emplit d'amour et de passion.

Mais puis je l'ai perdus. Le premier jour j'ai été fou de rage, le deuxième j'étais devenus complètement fou, mais maintenant, maintenant je nage dans le désespoir, je me suis enfermé dans celle qui avant était notre chambre, et repense toujours à toi mon ange, je sens ton odeur partout dans cette pièce, et rêve de toi mon ange, rêve de t'avoir de nouveau à mes cotés, et pleure pour toi mon ange, je pleure quand je réalise que ce n'étais qu'un rêve et que tu ne reviendras pas, et c'est à ce moment là que mon cœur semble exploser en moi, et que j'ai envi de mourir, que pour toi mon ange.

_Laciami gridare, **Laisse moi crier**  
Rinnegare il cielo, **Renier le ciel**  
Prendere a sassate tutti i sogni, **Prendre à coup de pierre tous les rêves**  
Ancora in volo. **Encore en vol**.  
Li faro' cadere uno ad uno, **Je les ferais tomber un à un**  
Spezzero' le ali del destino, **Je briserais les ailes du destin**  
E ti avro' vicino. **Et je t'aurais à cotés**. _

Une semaine et deux jours. Oui mon ange, je compte les jours les heures et les secondes loin de toi. Encore aujourd'hui j'ai crié contre mon ami mon ange, il disait que tu ne me méritais pas si tu me laissais seul, mais ce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre c'est que moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi mon ange ! Mais je lui ai parlé après. Et là, il a compris, il m'a aidé, et il va encore m'aidé mon ange. Et je serais de nouveau avec toi.

Peu m'importe de mon rêve de devenir aurore, ou de quelconque autre rêve, Parce que maintenant, maintenant la seule chose que je désire est d'être à tes cotés mon ange, est de sentir encore tes si belles lèvres sur les miennes, et tes bras autour de moi.  
Et mon ange, si c'est le destin qui à fait qu'on ne soit plus ensemble, eh bien j'irais contre le destin lui même pour t'avoir près de moi.

_Comunque ti capisco, **Quand même je te comprend**  
E ammetto che sbagliavo, **Et j'admet que je me trompais**  
Facevo le tue scelte**, Je décidais pour toi**  
Chissa' che pretendevo, **Qui sais qu'est ce que je prétendais**  
E adesso che rimane di tutto il tempo insieme ? **Et maintenant que reste de tout ce temps passer ensemble ?  
**Un uomo troppo solo che ancora ti vuol bene. **Un homme trop seul qui t'aime encore**.  
_  
On est maintenant le 20décembre mon ange, et pendant ces trois jours je t'ai chercher. Je t'ai cherché dans toute Londres, avec l'aide de mes amis, dans l'espoir de te trouver mon ange, de pouvoir te parler ou au moins te voire, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. Mais non, je ne t'es pas trouvé, et je me demande si tu es toujours dans cette ville et dans ma vie, qui est si vide, si inutile sans toi mon ange.

Je commence à retomber dans le désespoir, et je me dis que c'est de ma faute si tu n'es plus avec moi mon ange, je ne te laissais pas ton espace, t'as supporté pendant un certain temps mais apparemment t'en pouvais plus. Mais je ne fait que repenser à tout nos moments passés ensemble te les rappels tu tous ? Moi oui mon ange, et chaque jours qui passe mon envi de te retrouver augmente incroyablement et chaque heure qui passe je t'aime toujours plus mon ange, et ce sera comme ça pour l'éternité.  
Mais toi mon ange, m'aimes tu toujours ?

_Perdere l'amore, **Perdre l'amour**  
Quando si fa sera, **Quand le soir arrive  
**Quando sopra il viso c'è una ruga che non c'èra, **Quand sur le visage il y a une ride qui n'y était pas****  
**Provi a ragionare, **T'essayes de réfléchir**  
Fai l'indifferente, **Tu fais l'indifférent**  
Fino che ti accorgi che non sei servito a niente, **Jusqu'à quand tu ne t'aperçois que tu n'a** **servi à rien**  
E vorresti urlare, **Et tu voudrais hurler**  
Soffocare il cielo, **Etouffer le ciel  
**Sbattere la testa mille volte contro il muro, **Battre mille fois la tète contre le mur**  
Respirare forte il suo cuscino, **Respirer fort son coussin**  
Dire è tutta colpa del destino, **Dire que tout est à cause du destin**  
Se non ti ho vicino. **Si je ne t'ai pas à mes cotés.  
**  
_Deux semaines sans toi…sa passe lentement mon ange. Pendant ce temps je me demande si t'as changé, et quand est ce que je te reverrais de nouveau et si je te reverrais. Je me demande si tu m'aimais vraiment car si c'est comme cela, alors pourquoi me fais tu endurer tout ça ! As-tu fais semblant de m'aimer, ou m'aimais tu vraiment ! Est-ce que je compte toujours pour toi mon ange ! Est-ce que j'ai de l'importance à tes yeux et aux tiens seulement ! Pourquoi !POURQUOI ME FAITS TU CA ! Peut être j'ai fais des erreurs, mais je peux changer, oui je peux changer que si c'est toi qui me le demande mon ange.

Fais moi ce cadeaux de noël mon ange, reviens à moi. Au fait, j'ai commencer notre sapin, j'y ai même mis des clochettes comme ça je saurais en les entendants sonner quand est-ce que tu arriveras. Tu te rappels de ce que tu m'avais dis «Les clochettes sonne toutes seules lorsqu'il y a un ange parmi nous. » Donc viens mon ange je t'attend.

_Perdere l'amore, **Perdre l'amour**  
Maledetta sera**, Maudite soirée**  
Che raccogli i cocci, **Chi ramasse les morceaux**  
Di una vita immaginaria, **D'une vie imaginaire**  
Pensi che domani è un giorno nuovo, **Tu penses que demain est un nouveau jour**  
Ma ripeti non me l'aspettavo, **Mais tu répètes je ne me l'attendais pas**  
Non me l'aspettavo. **Je ne me l'attendais pas**. _

Encore un jour qui passe sans toi mon ange, je t'ai encore cherché aujourd'hui, mais puisque j'écris je ne t'ai pas trouvé aujourd'hui non plus mon ange. Mais j'ai acheté ton cadeaux de noël, en espérant que tu passes prendre au moins ça…Les clochettes n'ont pas sonner une seule fois, je commence à douter de ce que tu as dis mon ange, puisque toi qui est ange et vis dans mon cœur t'es toujours avec moi, et pourtant elles n'ont pas sonner. M'as-tu mentis mon ange ? Est-ce que elles peuvent vraiment sonner toutes seules ? Est-ce quand tu disais de m'aimer tu le pensais vraiment ? Si tu ne m'as pas menti mon ange, viens me voir demain pour le réveillon, je sais que tu peux m'entendre, donc viens mon ange, viens.

_Perdere l'amore…**Perdre l'amour….** _

Mon ange la chanson est terminée, et mon espoir avec elle. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines et deux jours que tu t'es envolé pour une destination qui m'est inconnue…Le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui sait…

En tout cas je vais t'envoyer ces pensées, cette lettre, rien pour que tu vois combien je suis inutile sans toi, combien je suis mal sans toi, combien je suis désespéré sans toi, combien je suis mort sans toi mon douce ange.  
Adieu car je n'ai plus d'espoir, et dieu seul sait si je vais réussir à vivre sans toi, car jusqu'à maintenant je croyais que tu serais revenus à moi mon bel ange. Mais maintenant je ne possède plus assez de force pour continuer à espérer.  
Adieu mon ange, adieu Draco, adieu.

Harry Potter, qui t'aimais, t'aimes, et t'aimeras jusqu'à la fins de ses jours.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

25 Décembre, 1.37 du matin :

Des clochettes commencent à tinter follement et un ange apparaît. Son ange.


End file.
